


Rubble [Podfic]

by Jenwryn



Category: Death Note
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rubble spreads before him, a nightmare world paradoxically composed of destruction, a field of ruin so complete as to seem unreal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubble [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rubble](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7488) by Tierfal. 



**Length:** 0:04:33  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/rubble) (4.17 MBs)  
Link takes you to Jinjurly's Audiofic Archives.


End file.
